


A Drop Of Fae

by Kurisuta



Series: Aura [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Adult Artemis, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fairies, Healing, Humanity, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Artemis comes in search of the Priestess of the Fairies. She holds a title lost to time, but impossibly entwined in the Fowl Family history. When he finds her and her sacred magic and his stolen fairy magic mix, will he be able to hold on to his humanity?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004631





	1. Bonds

I was meditating in my shrine. Staring into the flames.

What was the future they were showing me? The strands of fate were entangled with criminal genius Artemis Fowl II.

I stared at those mismatched eyes as the fire grew monstrous in response to my sacred energy.

“If it isn’t enough that you have fairy knowledge, now you go after me?!” I screeched. Most uncharacteristic for me. I am usually a calm well trained priestess. “I am the last priestess of the Fairies!”

I felt my aura charge in response to my rage, and then, suddenly, flicker out.

“Hello.” Artemis stood there, using stolen fairy magic to tame me. I cannot attack a fairy, and he counted. For some reason. “I am Artemis Fowl II. I would like to study at your shrine. I believe the term is, sanctuary?”

I growled at him. But there was nothing I could do. He had fairy power. And after responding to my sacred power, his magic was growing.

“Don’t...” I said weakly. “You’ll lose your humanity. You don’t know what you’re dealing with!”

Artemis laughed. “Where have I heard that before?”

Xxx

It had taken so long for Artemis to find her.

In the book it called her “Priestess.”

In ancient time and ancient hour

The Priestess alone evokes the power

As long as to fairy she remains friend

Her life and power shall never end.

No fairy shall harm

Her magic shall calm

This Mud Maid is our protector

Priestess, sacred power is the answer.

A bond of blood and magick

Formed from a past most tragic

But fool you have been warned, beware

Of the darkness held in sacred snare.

The ties of the Fowls and magic dated back to ancient times. When studying this he found the priestess, and the ritual.

Mentions of it really. The records had been wiped clean.

Only that the ritual had been something grotesque, bloody, and tragic. Something or someone dear to the priestess had been lost and her spirit had shattered. When she awakened from a fairy healing, her sacred power was bonded to all the fairies.

It had been done at the same time as the spell had been cast to put in place the rules of the fairies, and so she had been bound to them.

But the secret he had found was something written in an old book at Fowl Manor. Lost to the ages, written in Gnommish. No problem for him.

When Fowl does fairy magic hold

The Priestess’ true bond will then unfold.

Lines between Fae and Mud will blur

And what’s unknown will be made sure.

Artemis came to the shrine with his fairy magic. After using it on her, he already felt different. His magic was stronger now.

Was he still human?


	2. Secrets

Artemis woke immobile. The Priestess had gotten her hands on him.

“You are friend to the Fae after all.” Kuri said. “But your magic will need to be trained, and fashioned into a force of good.”

Artemis forced his words out. “And you intend to do this by forcing me?”

She shook her head. “I just didn’t want you to freak out. I was making sure the magic wasn’t tainted or poisoning you.”

Kuri made a symbol with her hand and his body became mobile again.

Artemis sat up. “What are your true intentions priestess.”

“You already know of the true bond.” Kuri said. “It has already begun to form. You have no secrets from me. The Fowl with Fairy Magic and the Priestess of the Fairies were always meant to bond.”

“Interesting.” Artemis said. That explains the attraction.

Xxx

Ahh It was unnerving. The feeling of longing for the Fowl boy. The need to be with him, to protect him, whether he liked it or not.

We were connected now, like it or not. I knew he felt the same, but had no idea how to act on it.

I was cooking some stew for the two of us, probably not what the rich boy was used to, but he still needed to eat.

I watched him reading my books about runic magic, and fairy priestesses. So intent was he that he didn’t notice when I entered.

I placed food in front of him. “Dinner time.”

I placed my hand on his. “Don’t worry. You are still human.”

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Connection to Orion

I was dreaming.

I always know when I’m dreaming, but that doesn’t mean I can control any of it.

I was in Otherworld, where I venture often in my dreams.

There was a boy standing under the tree, a boy who looked like Artemis.

I could sense that it wasn’t him.

“Hello, fair priestess,” He said. “My name is Orion.”

Xxx

Orion knew this was the only place he would be allowed to see her. But it wasn’t fair! He felt the same pull, the same attraction, that Artemis felt!

Only his dominant self was a fool not to act on it.

“You should not exist.” Kuri said softly.

“I will always exist.” Orion said simply. “I am the free part of Artemis. Foolish, yet free. And I will NOT waste my moment!”

He grabbed the priestess, dipped her down and kissed her.

Xxx

Both Artemis and Kuri woke up screaming.


	4. Goodbye?

Last night I entered Artemis’ dreams. He had easily entered the Otherworld like me.

But his grove was unfamiliar to me, it must be a place in Ireland, probably.

I quickly altered the dream, and we were standing on the cliffs.

“What?” Artemis said softly.

“I’m so sorry!” I said. “I didn’t mean to come here. In your dreams.”

I stopped. “Someone’s coming. I have to go!”

“Go?” Artemis saw me standing on the cliff. “Kuri! Don’t!”

I laughed. “I can’t die here.”

I jumped.

Xxx

I woke with Shimano staring at me. Great, a ghost. My little brother.

“You have to send him away.”

I shook my head. “He claimed sanctuary.”

“You will both die! His enemy is coming!”

Ok, a death omen.

“I understand.” I smiled and banished him before Artemis could come in.

“A ghost?” Artemis was behind me. “You’re in danger, aren’t you. Because of me.”

“Shimano died trying to protect me.” I looked at him. “I can’t lose you too, Artemis.”

I put a pink jewel in his hands. “Go. But just call my name into the jewel and I’ll appear.”

“But—“

“Go!”


	5. Welcome Home With A Kiss

The pixie stood over me. Stamping on my broken leg for effect.

“Call for him!” Opal demanded. “Call that horrible Mud Boy!”

I gasped, spat up blood. “I...won’t...”

She stamped my leg again, shattering it.

I screamed, and felt myself black out.

I had been holding back the pain from Artemis. This pain...he would not be able to bear this! He would come for me, and Opal would kill him.

The black overwhelmed me.

Artemis, please have a plan...

Xxx

Artemis was asleep when the first waves of pain assaulted him. He began to scream, and Butler ran to him.

“Kuri...KURIIII!” Artemis screamed.

Butler held him down. “Its a trap. You can’t go to her.”

“I’ll...bring her to me...” Artemis gasped.

He stopped. No. He might bring Opal too.

A redheaded girl entered the room. Reiko. “I’ll do it. I’ll get her here, safe.”

In a whirl of blue fire, she was gone.

Xxx

I felt warmth and heat as the pain faded.

Reiko. He’d called for Reiko.

“She’s alright! It’s alright!” Reiko called to someone.

Artemis?

I opened my mouth to voice the question.

A hand found my hand. He was laying next to me. Connected by pain, fate, and darkness. But love...always love.

I turned and kissed him, welcoming him home.

Then I fainted again.


End file.
